


Equivalent Exchange

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, ash/misty - Freeform, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: (Inspired by the series finale to 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood') Ash, now 17, has a life changing question for his girlfriend Misty. He's only got a few minutes to ask however before his train leaves. One Shot-Fluff





	

Equivalent Exchange 

Saffron city bullet train station. Misty sat next to her best friend turned boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Yeah. It took a while, but as the two became teenagers, they rekindled their childhood crushes allowing it to turn into a romance.

“You better call me when you get to Goldenrod city.” Misty reminded.

“Don’t worry Mist.” Ash nodded. 

Well, a romance that wasn’t all that different from their friendship to be honest. The two dorks held hands in public and kissed in private with Misty usually being the initiator. Even the little peck on the cheek she gave him as the train’s bell rang made Ash blush. 

“You are such a twerp.” Misty said patting her boyfriend’s back. 

Ash, with cheeks turning brighter than Pikachu’s, didn’t move. The first bell was an alert to start boarding. He still had a good five minutes before the doors closed. Regardless, Misty didn’t want Mr. Ketchum to miss his meeting with Mr. Lance and the currently seven Johto gym leaders. Even Pikachu, sitting on Ash’s shoulder gave him a little nudge with his paw.

“Hello? Earth to Ash?” Misty questioned. The teen looked at her for half a second but darted his head away. Like if she were Medusa. If he stared directly at her, he would freeze in place. Ironically, Ash chose the stone tiles to stare down at.

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell is up or what?” Misty folded her arms awaiting an answer. 

Ash took a big gulp as his hands shook. Pikachu could hear his heartbeat pick up rapidly. The Pokémon’s ears tucked in concern as his trainer grabbed his bag and headed toward the train. 

“Ash Ketchum!” Misty called. Full names were never something Ash liked to talk about. 

“Misty Waterflower!” Ash mimicked back obviously reaching some sort of breaking point. But what was he scared to break? Why was he starting to sweat? Why was his hand fiddling around with the seam of his pants? What had reduced this 17 year old into a mumbling child?

“Misty?” He asked. “I…uhm. I g-got a question for ya. So I’m hoping ‘ef’, I mean if, you could give me an answer.”

Suddenly, Ash felt a pair of strong arms wrap gently around his torso. Misty, taller than Ash by about 3 centimeters, kissed the back of his neck where his hairline began. Instead of making those little hairs rise up, it seemed to thankfully calm him down. Not so much that his anxiety ceased, but just enough to slow his heart down a bit. 

She whispered into his ear as lovingly as possible, “Just spit it out you Dunsparce. The train is leaving soon.”

“DO YOU WANNA TRADE?!?” Ash bellowed out so loudly that everyone around stopped their actions to observe the two. Even a pin could be heard dropping afterword if dropped.   
Misty, confused and rightfully so, spun her nervous dork around so that they had to look each other eye to eye.

“What in Mew’s name are you screeching out?” Misty asked with a hint of shade. “We use one another’s Pokemon all the time! And why now of all times?”

“Not Pokemon.” Ash whimpered.

“Then what?” Misty asked putting a hand on her hip. 

Ash inhaled, now with a fully red face, “Let’s Trade Each Other! You Give Me All The Love You Have For Me! I’ll Give You All The Love I Have For You!”   
Misty stood there completely flabbergasted by this man’s lack of proper tone. They’d been dating for years at this point in their lives and he still didn’t know how to say something so simple. Misty’s greatest challenge at that moment was not facepalming. 

“Damn it Ash.” Misty wrapped her arms around Ash again. This time, to pick him up off the ground and physically put him on the train. Despite Ash’s six pack and beefy biceps, Misty, while considered petite, had no problem at all lifting him with ease. Pikachu did decide to hop onto her shoulder during the trip however. She placed him right at the entrance with the divider between them being the little space between the train and the platform. Pikachu then hopped back when Ash was stationary. 

“Ash Ketchum?” Misty stated getting out a pen, “I’m going to offer you a better deal.” Misty Waterflower. A very recognizable name for those who’ve seen the shows at Cerulean city’s gym. How did it pertain to this interaction exactly? Well, Misty seemed to be sliding up Ash’s sleeve to write the ‘Waterflower’ part of her name on his outer right forearm.   
“I give you my last name.” Misty handed the pen over in her left hand offering her own right arm, “If you give me yours.” 

Just like that, Ash’s brain stopped working. He was in such relief that she not only understood his request, but was filled with joy that she managed to improve it. Her beautiful smile and direct approach just made his body lock up. 

Tears started to steadily flow down from his face.

“I-I love you so much.” Ash said before passionately kissing Misty. His tears leaked onto her cheeks and chin but she didn’t mind one bit. Neither did Pikachu who left the two to their moment. 

She loved his touch along her neck. She didn’t mind his vigorous pressure upon contact. The way he moved his tongue wasn’t out of a sexual lust but an emotional craving. Ash kissed her in such a way that couldn’t be faked or replicated. Misty would never mind that. 

What she did mind, were the few seconds left. 

Misty broke what was one of the best kisses of her life and laughed.

“Sign my arm you idiot!”

The train’s bell rang. 

“THE DOORS ARE NOW CLOSING!” the automated message echoed. 

Ash, quickly but neatly, signed Misty’s arm with a ‘Ketchum’ then stepped back onto the train avoiding the door. 

Through the windows, the two looked at one another smiling bright and with excitement. Not exactly as traditional as rings, but what would later become tattoos, made this a proposal for the ages. 

Especially for the people on the train and platform who now decided to hammer Ash Waterflower Ketchum & Misty Waterflower Ketchum with, “What the hell was all that?” as the train departed. 

End


End file.
